The Golden King
by mantra-TF
Summary: After Kuvira's defeat, some mysterious force has appeared in the city, and Mako seems to be connected to it somehow, after the encounter with members of an unknown organization in a botched raid to a warehouse, he will make the impossible to bring justice to them, discover the truth in the process.
1. Chapter 1

This is some kind of pilot of a story I wanted to develop, If the responses are positive to this first episode, I will complete it.

Also, there will be Korrasami, but It will just take some time as I want to develop the story first, also Mako will be the overall main character. Sorry for the grammar, I'm trying to improve it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The woman of his dreams.

Mako opened his eyes to see an image that has been becoming more and more familiar in this last months.  
He was alone, far away of any place he knew, it was a beautiful meadow, totally full of grass and flowers, which extended until the horizont, with no seemingly end.  
The sky was the most glaringly clue that he wasn't in his world, it was white, like milk, and it shone in its own, there wasn't a star or something like that.

"It's the same again." Thought Mako to himself. "This dream again."

He looked at his hands, touched them, he could felt the heat of his body, he could felt he was there, even when he always woke up at the end, without any changes, he felt like it was physically there, and not a product of his own imagination.

He looked to his surroundings, normally, he would wake up shortly after appear here, but he liked to walk, to enjoy the time of peace that this place seemed to offer, although it was a brief minutes.

In that moment, something catched his eye, one yellow figure was standing before a white one crouching, it was too far to distinguish anything more, so he decided to walk toward them, maybe they could tell him where he was.

He began to walk, soon, he could see what he was watching. They were a man and a woman, the man, who was watching for behind was wearing a cape which covered all his back and a little crown in his head, all of them golden, the woman was crouched, she was toying with the grass and the flowers, like a little kid, she was facing him and the man, she was wearing a little crown, only slighty bigger than a diadem, some kind of domino mask that covered the zone of her blue eyes and beautiful white robes that even in the grass, it didn't seem to get dirty.

They were in the middle of a conversation.

"...I'll miss this place." Said the woman. "I always loved the quietness of this place."

The man replied.

"Everything good and bad ends. You'll find a better place, you always do."

She sighed.

"I know, I know, it just... I can't avoid getting attached to this, I am like that."

"Don't worry, I'll miss it too."

In that moment, without any kind of warning the man dissapeared as if he wasn't never there. Mako stopped, now he was next to the woman, she was very pretty, even with half of her face covered.

She began to talk.

"Sorry if he didn't talk to you, he is like that."

Mako was a bit confused for the whole situation.

"Who are you? Where are we?"

She smiled.

"I am a queen and we are far away of our homes."

That didn't help Mako, at all.

"Sorry if I am being cryptic." she said. "I just don't want to fill your head with too much nonsense."

She got up.

"Also I think we have both to go."

In the moment she said that words Mako feelt as he was travelling in a speeding car through the night and suddenly woke up in his detective desk, startling Lin.

"Easy there, Mako. You shouldn't be working Overtime."

"What's happening?" He said, confused.

"Normally I'd let you sleep after that's happening, but we have a situation."

"What kind of situation? He asked, now with the mind a bit more clean and grounded.

"The worst kind." Follow me to the car, Saikhan is driving, he'll update it to you.

They exited the police station, in theentrance was effectively a car, with Saikhan inside, waiting for them.

They entered the car and began to drive to the center of the city, the spirit forest. Saikhan began to talk.

"Six hours ago, we received reports of suspicious activities in an abandoned warehouse near the forest almost six hour ago, I sent a patrol to check up the situation, one hour later, the two cops I sent appear in the hospital beat up, but alive, and with no memory of what had happened." He was clearly nervous, and was talking quickly without stops.

"I decided to prepare a strike force of metalbenders to take care of the threat, I sent them to the warehouse half an hour ago."

"What happened?" Asked Mako.

Saikhan sighed.

"I just lost cotact with them, I heard some kind of explosions and the radio went silence in minutes."

"I want to know what happened to my men, Mako." Said Lin, with a fiery resolve in her eyes, then If the situatio requires it, we call Iroh and send the army.

Mako nodded, after that they didn't say a word until the warehouse.

Saikhan parked two streets before arriving and the three traveled on foot the rest of the way, trying to not gather too much attention.  
The warehouse was enormous, a decade ago it served as a storage of construction equipment, alas the bussiness went under and nobody bought the place yet. So now it was abandoned and nobody entered there, the perfect place for an illicit operation.

The windows were totally sealed as the front and back doors, the only apparent entrance was in a little side alley, the place where the trucks would load and unload the cargo.

They entered for that entrance,, quietly.

"Our men entered by this entrance too." Said Saikhan. "We must be careful."

They nodded, they continue to walk for the hallway after opening the only door in the park, after some minutes of walking in almost pitch black darkness, and horrific vision appeared before them.  
All the men that Saikhan sent were bleeding in the ground, the enemy had dispatched after entering the warehouse, they were all alive, luckily.

"We must call backup." Said Saikhan. "This is too dangerous and this men need medical assistance now."

"You are right." Said Lin. "Let's go back."

In that moment, sound of something hitting the ground resounded in all the building, and a voice began to talk.

"For the love of..." Be careful with that, said the first voice.

"Sorry, I almost tripped."

"I know, I know, its the last box, we take and we get out here now, before more people arrive."

The three of them looked each other, if they go now, they would lose the ones that did that.

Lin pointed to a door three meters near them.

"That came from there, we can't let them escape.

They opened the big metalic door without making a noise, two men, both of them covered in hoods, were loading in a little forklift a unlabeled box. One of them was of average build, but the other seemed like a giant of at least 2 meters, with the build of a wardrobe.

They entered when they had the back turned, Lin was going to knock them out quickly to interrogate them.

With five meters apart, Lin was ready for the attack.

In that moment she felt something, there were three pair of feet sounds behind her, she turned to see a shadow behind Mako.

"Mako!" She shouted. "Behind you!"

Mako tried to look behind when he felt like something in his left side broke. A young man had sneak on them and attacked Mako with a steel bar.

Saikhan tried to attack him, but the big intruder had ran the distance that separated men and punched him right though the armor, bending it with pure strenght and throwing Saikhan to the wall.

Lin who was still in her feet, used one of her steel wips to throw the first attacker to the wall, the man exhaled the air when he rashed with his shoulder.

Lin, used the other whip to attack the big man, Lin managed to grab his arm, and using her first whip, she grabbed his leg, making him losing his balance and falling to the ground.

Then she heard a crack, and felt like the world was dissapearing. The third man had entered the action, he decided to save his partners using a gun.

The big man got up and helped the young one who had injured his shoulder, Mako was almost unconscious and Shaikan was trying to get up, Lin was almost gone too.

"What do we do?" Asked the big man.

The injured was who talked.

"Both of you end what you were doing. I'm gonna talk with the one who can still get up."

He got close to him and aimed him with his own gun.

"Listen here." He said.

"Except you, all the people here are pretty bad in my opinion, now we must go, so you should get some medical attention here, if you don't want them to die."

"Who.. are... you...?" Asked Shaikan.

The young man smiled.

"You'll see soon."

The three of them dissapeared with the cargo for the same door the other three had entered. When three had gone for good, Saikhan was the only man conscious in all the building.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Short chapter, this is made more or less as a bridge between two larger ones.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Steel Balls.

Two days later.

After two days of intensive treatment by part of the waterbenders of the Republic City's hospital, all the persons, Lin and Mako included that were injured in the warehouse incident were recovered and ready to come back to work and investigate the group that attacked them.

Lin had reunited a selected group to investigate them and take them down. Now all of them were reunited, ready to listen Lin's briefing

"Ok, all of you." Lin talked in a calm voice, she didn't show signs of have been in the hospital until two hours ago.

"In this moment we know very few things about them." She continued. "But we got some leads from where we can begin."

She took from a box next to her three sheets of paper.

"First, these are the approximated portraits of the men who attacked us in the warehouse, we believe this three are the ones with most power within the organization which is in itself not very big, if what we saw at the moment is most of them, as our first group was attcked by only five men plus this three."

She looked again to the box and took an strange device from it, it was a ball, made from what looked steel, it was small, as it could be grabbed with one hand.

Lin continued talking.

"We found this artifact in the same room where we confronted the suspects the next, I think it was being transported in one the boxes and it fell down when one of them dropped the box to the ground, we don't know what it does, and why are they using them, you must find it. Understood?"

All in the reunion nodded.

"This is all we have by the moment, sorry guys if it is almost nothing, but with the little we know, we must dig in this hole and get them out. Now, go, I trust we'll get them soon."

All the policemen and detectives left the room, leaving Lin and Mako alone, they didn't have time to talk since the Incident, and both were plagued by questions, who the didn't have answers.

"Ey, Chief." Said Mako. "Wouldn't be a good idea call Korra?" He said. "She has already shown to be able to overcome things more difficult than this."

Lin sighed.

"You are probably right, but after what happened to the city, I would prefer let this be solved in a discreet way, we don't need more collateral damage."

I that moment , in what it one could call it an horrible call of fate, one policeman entered the room running.

"CHIEF!" He shouted. "The Avatar is here. She is seriously injured."

"What?" Said Lin.

Mako felt as his hearth stopped and time stood still, that words felt like a rock had crushed his ribs.

"Where is she?" Asked, he couldn't contain his nerves.

"In the entrance, Lady Sato it's with her, we are preparing to transport them to the hospital."

After hearing that, Mako ran directly to where his friends were, narrowly avoiding the people in the way.

He finally arrived, Korra was in the ground, not moving and covered in a blanket. Asami was at her side, she had the face a bit red after being crying.

"Korra!" Mako run at her side, and crouched to see her condition.

He heard a faint breath, relieving him somewhat, her short hair was messy and her face had some cuts, he removed the blanket and was horrified after seeing what was happening to her.

She had cuts all over her body, and from them, some golden substance was emanating very slowly, it was nothing that Mako have ever saw.

"Asami..." He asked. "...What happened?"

"A man..." She said. "...A man with a crown attacked us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Newfound power.

A few hours before.

If something the Spirit World has, it's that kind of permanent sense of discovery and adventure, Korra and Asami were walking in one of the much Spirit Forests, trying to get lost, so they can find something new or interesting.

"Damn us, if this isn't getting a bit boring." Said Asami. "I think we saw everything this forest has to offer. Why can't we change of place?"

Korra laughed.

"Don't be like that, Asami, just be patient, one never knows when something new will appear... Wait a second."

To Korra's ears came the sound of a very low cry for help.

"Somebody need us." Said Korra. "It cames from here."

They didn't have to move a lot to discover the origin of the cry, a little leaf spirit was sitting under a tree crying, they approached to the spirit.

"Are you okay, little one?" Said Korra.

"The looked at her at the eyes."

"A bad man has appeared and taken my home."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Asked Asami.

"I was playing not far from my tree-home when the bad man began to make dissapear the trees, then he looked at me, and continued to do it, and I was very afraid and ran."

"Listen, kid." Said Korra. "You stay here and I'll make that bad man give your home back. Understood?"

The leaf spirit nodded.

"Let's go, Asami."

The walked in the direction the spirit told them,they didn't have to walk much.

In the very dense forest, now a giant patch of barren land stained the place, no rest of any life were ever there.

"What happened here?" Asked Asami to Korra.

Another voice answered.

"I just give an use to this zone of the forest."

They looked to their left side to see who was talking. Before them, a young man covered in an old, brown robe appeared between the forest, in his hand, a little steel ball, and in his arm, an strange steel artifact, attached with a metallic armband.

"Who are you?" Asked Korra. "And why are you doing this?"

The man attached the ball to the artifact.

"My name is irrelevant, and I already told you what I'm doing. Are you the Avatar?"

"Yes, and I have as my duty to bring you to justice for doing this."

He sighed.

"Let's just get this over with."

He walked to them, Korra prepared for his attack, making a defensive stance, he aimed at her with his left arm, the one with the artifact.

"What are you planning to...?" Asked Korra.

In that moment a flash of light and very loud bang came from it, Korra felt as her left arm exploded.

She looked horrified to her arm, something had crossed the skin, the muscle, the bone and came from the other side, leaving a hole that began to bleed profusely, she felt confused and dizzy, as the blood loss was taking effect.

"Korra!" Shouted Asami. "He is getting close."

Korra look to the enemy, he now was only two meters near her, Korra tried to forget the injury, she tesed her sane arm and threw a fireball directly to him.  
The, surprised by the attack, managed to barely avoid it, and, using the inertia of the movement, he threw another one of the strange spheres to her feet, immediatly after touching the ground, from the sphere emerged a little hollow tube.

"Now, the fun part." He said.

When Korra realised what was happening it was too late her entire body was numb and only could watch, as she entered the Avatar Sate and from her mouth Raava was gettingout of her body.

Raava soon began to grow, dwarfing everybody present.

"HUMAN." She was angry. "You must be very brave or very stupid to doing this, O can't feel no spiritual power in you, and even then, you had the audacity to attack us. You must pay."

With only a very deep horn-like sound as a warning, she threw a white ray directly to him, in a show of uncontained fury. The bright was so intense that blinded everybody on place.

"No. This can't be." Raava's voice was the very first warning something had gone terribly wrong.

Where the young man stood a little crater appeared, in the bottom of it, the man stood with an amused expression in his face, even the robes hadn't been damaged.

He began to climb the crater.

"I admit." He began to talk. "That I'm a little dissapointed, I hoped that you could have at least dent me a little.

Korra realised that now he was wearing a golden crown.

"This crown was given as a present to fight against you, Raava, and now everything for you is over."

Raava threw a cry of pain when as if it was a vacuum the sphere began to absorb her, some seconds after and she had dissapeared totally in the ball that began to emit a very faint blue light.

"What have you done?" Said Korra, she couldn't sense Raava anymore.

"Nothing in special." He said as he was taking the ball of the ground and, after discarding the old one, he put Raava's ball in its place.

Korra didn't waste anymore time, with a superhuman velocity she striked with a very powerful kick to the stomach of the man, throwing him to the ground, then, after pinning him to avoid him to escape, she began to punch hin restlessly in the face.

"Get her out of there." Korra shouted. "I'll make you pay."

The man trying to win the upper ground used his knee to give himself some space and hitted her injured arm.

She reflexively covered it with his other hand, now with both hands free, used his feet to launch her, got up and aimed her with the artifact.

Now instead of one, Korra felt as twenty parts of the body were hitted at the same time, he left Korra to die and ignoring Asami and the spirit, he made a run for it with his newfound power.

Asami grabbed Korra, and after seeing she didn't answer and was barely alive, with cuts all over the body, she took her in company of the spirit back to Republic City, hoping it wouldn't be too late.


End file.
